


I Think You're Pretty

by lavenderteaspoons



Series: Tales from The Day of Story and Song [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anxiety, Cuddling & Snuggling, Elven ears, Fantasy Queer Eye, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hot Chocolate, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, IPRE, Insomnia, Late Night Conversations, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Marshmallows, Mutual Pining, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Roommates, Starblaster Shenanigans, Stolen Century arc, Whipped Cream, and they were ROOMMATES, discord demands it, honestly a vibe, magnus is big, soft gay, taako has sensitive and twitchy ears that show his emotions, taako likes big
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderteaspoons/pseuds/lavenderteaspoons
Summary: “Do you wanna maybe try sleeping with me?” He said after a moment. Taako choked on his chocolate, and Magnus laughed.“Not what I meant,” he said. Taako glared at him.“I know,” He said.“But you still thought about it,” Magnus grinned.“Not my fault, pretty guy asks me to sleep with him, what am I supposed to do?” Taako huffed. Magnus choked on air, and looked at Taako.“You think I’m pretty?” He said. Taako froze, felt his ears swivel down to the sides of his head, almost buzzing with nervous energy. He kept his mouth shut. It was too late at night for this conversation, or too early in the morning, something like that. Magnus was looking at him still, he could feel the weight of his stare.Think, he told himself. Backpedal. Get out, run, run just-“Taako,” He said. Taako pressed his lips together, and let out a long breath. All in all, Magnus would probably take the compliment well. He wouldn’t guffaw and point a finger and call Taako Gay, or anything. He knew Taako was gay. He’d probably think it was a compliment. And if he didn’t, no time like three in the morning to make bad choices right?“Yeah,” Taako said. “I think you’re pretty.”(Soft boys have soft conversations)
Relationships: Lup & Taako (The Adventure Zone), Magnus Burnsides & Taako, Magnus Burnsides/Taako
Series: Tales from The Day of Story and Song [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857547
Comments: 16
Kudos: 125





	I Think You're Pretty

Taako stared up at the ceiling of their room, trying to relax into meditation. The ship groaned around him, joints and hydraulics hissing and creaking. The structure swayed gently in the planar winds, and the soft thuds of casual debris hitting the hull kept startling him into awareness.  
Taako considered himself pretty laid back, it was usually pretty easy to slip into meditation for the night. However this was the third night in a row that he found himself unable to relax, and it was beginning to show under his eyes. Taako thought about his options for a long time. The creaking didn’t stop, and the swaying was making him a little nauseous. His ears kept twitching with every sound, and the back of his neck felt too warm against the pillow. After a long moment that felt entirely too warm for Taako’s taste, he groaned quietly, and peeled his face up from the pillow.

Slowly, and hyper aware of Magnus sleeping on the bunk just below him, Taako sat up, and moved to the edge of his bed. He dropped quietly to the floor, ears switched up and listening for any stirring. Taako straightened, and smacked his head on the underside of the bunk  
“Sweet mother of Pan,” He hissed, clapping a hand to the back of his head and biting down hard on his cheek to keep from yelling.  
“Taako?” Magnus’ sleepy voice rang out in the quiet, loud even in sleep, and Taako whispered a soft curse.  
“Go back to sleep Mango,” He whispered, shuffling over to the door. He didn’t get that far as Magnus shot his hand out and grabbed Taako’s wrist.  
“Hey,” Magnus said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. “Have you slept yet?”  
“Yeah-”  
“Taako,” Magnus said, and Taako felt his gut clench up at the sleepy grumble to Magnus’ voice, his left ear thumping against his head. He stopped pulling against Magnus’ grip. It wasn’t entirely fair, how much power Magnus’ voice had over him. Magnus could ask him to do almost anything with that sleepy growl, and Taako would probably do it.  
“I haven’t.” Taako said, his ear twitching uncomfortably against his scalp. Magnus made a committal sound, and rubbed at his face again.  
“Where are you going?” He said.  
“Hot cocoa. You want some?” Taako said. Magnus yawned.  
“That’s not even a question, of course I want some.”  
“Well come on, goofus.” Taako held out a hand, feeling warmth bloom across his face when Magnus’ hand dwarfed his own. Magnus stood up, and Taako was suddenly very aware of exactly how far away Magnus’ collar bones were from his mouth. His face burned, and he could feel it all the way out to his ears for a moment. He turned, feeling Magnus’ gentle hand on his lower back as they walked down towards the kitchen. It was nice. 

Magnus and Taako had always had a very physical relationship. Nothing sexual of course, but there was always some limb intertwined, a hand on a shoulder or arms around the waist. It was all pretty friendly, something Taako had started taking comfort in. Recently, he’d had some dumb niggling worries that the comfort he found in it was becoming more of an emotional attachment.  
But that was stupid. It wasn’t like Taako had a crush on Magnus. He just liked big hands. Big shoulders. He liked being lifted up over someone’s head, being slung over a shoulder, all his theatrical protesting aside. It was nice when Magnus threw his arm over Taako’s shoulder on the couch, and it felt good when Magnus combed his hair back from his face, bonus points if eartips got brushed against. Magnus was easy. He was funny, genuine to a fault. Magnus was nice to Taako, even when Taako was being a bitch. And Magnus was pretty, which was a problem for Taako. Taako had a thing for pretty guys. Especially buff pretty guys. Pretty guys with pretty muscles.  
Okay, so maybe Taako had a crush. 

Making hot chocolate was soothing. Taako had perfected the recipe in his opinion, although Magnus always destroyed his cup with whipped cream and marshmallows. Taako had figured that it didn’t matter how much fuss he kicked up about it, Magnus would put a ridiculous amount of whipped sugar into his hot cocoa. Taako kept this in mind whenever he made hot cocoa for the two of them, an event that occured all too often these days. Magnus moved his hand to the side of Taako’s hip as they walked, tugging him a little closer, and Taako decided he didn’t mind the frequency of said events, so long as Magnus kept his hand where it was. 

Magnus stayed seated at the counter while Taako chopped up a bar of dark chocolate. They didn’t talk while Taako worked, but the quiet between them was easy, comforting. It always had been. Magnus was funny, but he also knew how to keep quiet when quiet was needed. That or he was just exhausted and humoring Taako’s late night antics. Which was another thing. Taako couldn’t decide which he liked more, listening to Magnus ramble on about dog breeds, or enjoying the quiet energy Magnus held. Fingers tapped, his leg bounced, eyes flitting around the room, but always returning to Taako’s hands. Taako stirred the mixture on the stove, and figured that he shouldn’t really have to make that decision if both options suited him fine. 

Taako poured the drinks out, and topped Magnus’ with as many mini marshmallows he could fit in the rim of the mug, and then a healthy dose of whipped cream. He left his own mug alone, and turned to carry the mugs over to the counter Magnus sat at. To his amusement, Magnust sat with his head resting on his fist, mouth slightly open and eyes closed, breathing slowly. He looked really cute like that, Taako decided. Really cute. Cute enough to be problematic. 

Taako set the mugs down, letting the ceramic clink a little loudly. Magnus flinched a little bit, grumbling under his breath, and Taako slid the drink towards him.  
“You okay there big guy?” Taako asked, laughing nervously, ears twitching back to mirror his laugh. “You can go to bed if you want, Taako’s good-”  
“No, I want hot cocoa,” Magnus said, haphazardly reaching for the mug and taking a gulp of too hot liquid. Taako pressed his hand to his mouth to keep from laughing at the tearfully painful look on Magnus’ face when he realized his mistake. His eyes popped open wide, whipped cream smeared along his cheek and his jaw trembled a little bit. Taako choked on a laugh as Magnus swallowed, then coughed, thumping his chest. 

“Again,” Taako said quietly, grinning stupidly. “You okay there, big guy?”  
“Yes,” Magnus rasped. Taako laughed, covering his mouth again. Magnus grinned back, stuck his bright red tongue out.  
“Dumbass,” Taako muttered, still trying not to laugh too loudly. Magnus rolled his eyes.  
“Sure, sure.” he said. He set the mug down, fishing out a marshmallow. Taako reached out, poking at the smear of whipped cream.  
“You got a little something’ there,” He said, smudging it around with his thumb.  
“Hey, stop-” Magnus playfully wrestled Taako’s hand away, and wiped the cream off on his shirt sleeve.  
“Gross, use a napkin you brute,” Taako whined, and Magnus laughed, ignored him and wiped his sleeve on the counter. Taako cringed, and his ears flicked down.  
“You’re cleaning the kitchen tomorrow,” He said. Magnus rolled his eyes.  
“I’m sure you can just transmute it away or something,”  
“I’m pretty sure that’s not how-”  
“Hey, I don’t know shit about Magic, right?” Magnus laughed. Taako felt his face flush pleasantly again, and took a sip of his chocolate, hoping that would hide any redness. Magnus tried again at his own, and grimaced, but kept drinking. 

Again, the pair sat in silence for a while, listening to the ship settle and creak with new debris or pressure. Taako felt his ears drooping a little as he relaxed, the tip of one almost brushing his shoulder as the warm chocolate seeped into his system. Magnus made a questioning sound, and set down his near empty mug. Taako hummed in response, and Magnus opened his mouth. Taako expected some joke about his ears, maybe a jab at how the chocolate doesn't taste the same with burnt taste buds. What he got was something else entirely.  
“How long have you not been sleeping?” Magnus asked casually. Taako jumped, his ears flicking up in alarm as he floundered around for an answer that sounded truthful. He looked anywhere but Magnus, and tapped his fingers on the rim of his mug nervously. Chances were he could tell Magnus about his insomnia, and Magnus would just offer to watch Fantasy Queer Eye with him. Chances were Magnus would be chill about it. Taako didn’t really trust chance that often, but after a long moment of Magnus picking at a soggy marshmallow and patiently waiting, Taako let his ears droop again, and breathed out a huff of a sigh. 

“I mean, it’s been a few days. Just can’t adjust. Spooky noises and shit.” Taako said, tagging on a few excuses to downplay the problem. Magnus nodded along, popped the marshmallow into his mouth.  
“I miss my bed.” Magnus admitted. Taako looked up, a little startled to find Magnus’ clear brown eyes staring right into his. “Miss my dogs.” He said. Taako nodded and felt his ear twitch annoyingly.  
“Me too.” He said finally, unsure what else he could say. Magnus snorted.  
“You hate my dogs.”  
“They’re gross. I meant my bed, dumbass.” Taako rolled his eyes. Magnus grabbed Taako’s hand, ran his fingernails along his knuckles. Taako watched their hands for a moment.  
“I miss sleeping with Lup.”  
“Gross,” Magnus said immediately, and Taako flicked his hand, and went to grab at Magnus’ wrists.  
“Dumbass, not what I meant.” He muttered. Magnus laughed, dodging away and grabbing Taako’s hands in his again.  
“I know, just teasing.” Magnus paused, and slid his fingers between Taako’s. Taako’s ear thumped against his head again. His stomach twisted up tightly.  
“You miss her?” Magnus prompted. Taako nodded, and swallowed the lump in his throat.  
“I know she’s just down the hall, but I don’t want to make Lucretia uncomfortable,” Taako started. “And I’m an adult, I don’t need to sleep in the same bed as my twin to get some sleep, it’s just a dumb adjustment thing-”  
“You still miss her,” Magnus interrupted. Taako nodded again, and looked down at their intertwined hands, pulling one back to take a sip of his own hot cocoa. Magnus hummed a little, tapped his fingers against the counter, kept the other hand tightly around Taako’s  
“Do you wanna maybe try sleeping with me?” He said after a moment. Taako choked on his chocolate, and Magnus laughed.  
“Not what I meant,” he said. Taako glared at him.  
“I know,” He said.  
“But you still thought about it,” Magnus grinned.  
“Not my fault, pretty guy asks me to sleep with him, what am I supposed to do?” Taako huffed. Magnus choked on air, and looked at Taako.  
“You think I’m pretty?” He said. Taako froze, felt his ears swivel down to the sides of his head, almost buzzing with nervous energy. He kept his mouth shut. It was too late at night for this conversation, or too early in the morning, something like that. Magnus was looking at him still, he could feel the weight of his stare.  
Think, he told himself. Backpedal. Get out, run, run just-  
“Taako,” He said. Taako pressed his lips together, and let out a long breath. All in all, Magnus would probably take the compliment well. He wouldn’t guffaw and point a finger and call Taako Gay, or anything. He knew Taako was gay. He’d probably think it was a compliment. And if he didn’t, no time like three in the morning to make bad choices right? 

“Yeah,” Taako said. “I think you’re pretty.” He waited, eyes locked onto Magnus’ eyes. Magnus tapped his fingers against the counter.  
“Thank you,” he said. Taako nodded, feeling knots in his stomach again as Magnus kept looking at him. “You’re cute.” He said. And wasn’t that just so Magnus? Say it like it is, don’t cut corners. Rush in, tell the truth. It killed Taako, watching Magnus compliment him with such an honest expression on his face. Magnus’ mouth was moving again.  
“... Lovely. You’re lovely, Taako.” Taako swallowed, eyes still locked on Magnus, and ears twitching every few seconds. At some point, he managed to reach up to smooth them back, get them to calm down a little. He cleared his throat.  
“Thanks, Magnus.” Magnus beamed, and Taako’s chest felt tight.  
“Of course.” Magnus squeezed his hand, and Taako pressed his lips together. Bad choices, right?  
“About the sleeping thing… I-” He stopped, started again. “I don’t want to-” He paused. Magnus waited, his warm hand still holding tight to Taako’s. “I would. Really like that, actually,” He said quickly. “If that’s okay with you, I mean, I tend to hog the blankets and I sprawl out, and Lup’s defo kicked me out of the bed for my legs twitching when I sleep,” Taako looked up at Magnus, who was still looking at him with that stupid smile, all warm and soft and understanding. Taako’s stomach twisted again. His ears twitched. Magnus nodded.  
“Yeah. I’m down. Let’s snuggle it up. Fuck it, let’s make a blanket fort,” he said, eyes growing wide with the idea. “Holy shit, yeah, ok, come on-” Taako let himself be tugged quickly down the hall back to their room, and for once, the twisting in his stomach felt good, and his ears twitching didn’t bother him quite as much. 

Turns out, Magnus Burnsides is really good at making blanket forts. Taako had been put in charge of collecting/transmuting anything he could find into the softest pillows he could, and arranging them inside the fort while Magnus tied up bedsheets and blankets. Taako finished his task as quickly as he could, taking time to admire Magnus in sleep clothes, and settle into his nest of pillows within the fort. Magnus caught him staring once, when his shirt rode up a little bit, and instead of scowling or calling him out like Taako expected, Magnus just winked, and reached up a little higher. Taako’s ears burned, and twitched down against his neck. He stood by what he’d said, Magnus was pretty.  
The pretty human in question slid down into the fort after tying off the last blanket, and stooped down so he wouldn’t disrupt the blankets tied above them. He’d situated the fort so most of it was around Magnus’ bunk, extending out a few feet so they could set up a side table to hold up Taako’s laptop.

“You look comfy,” Magnus said, crawling across the bed in a way that had Taako holding completely still while his ears twitched madly, swivelling up and then down and back. Magnus paused, hovering over him, and carefully moved some of the pillows out of the way, bending down to drop onto his side. Taako held his breath, his heart pounding in his ears that felt way too warm, and bit back a yelp when Magnus slid an arm under his waist to redjust him. Magnus tugged Taako so that the elf lay across his chest, with Magnus’ arm tucked up against his back, and his free hand coming up to rest on Taako’s hip. Taako’s leg hitched automatically over Magnus’, and after a brief moment of quiet, Taako felt his heart rate begin to slow a little, although his ears still flicked annoyingly against Magnus’ chest.  
Magnus started up Fantasy Queer Eye, and Taako slowly let the tension drain from his wired frame. They watched an episode, and even as Taako still relaxed every so slowly, his ears kept up with their nervous twitching, speaking volumes for his actual emotions. 

“Taako,” Magnus started.  
“Mm?” Taako mumbled back, feeling tired, but still wound up even as Magnus started rubbing circles into his back. His ear flicked again, thumped again Magnus’ chest.  
“Are you comfortable like this?” He said. Taako closed his eyes, counted to whatever number was closest. Yes he was comfortable. Relaxed, even. No, not really though. Not with his ears-  
Magnus shifted, sitting up with his back to the wall and pulling Taako’s frame gently so his head rested in the human’s lap. Magnus started coming through Taako’s hair with calming hands, every once in a while brushing up against the fidgeting ears that Taako was now considering removing through magical means. Regardless of Magnus’ strong hands slowly turning his bones to putty, his ears kept at it, thrumming with anxiety that Taako thought he could shove down far enough to hide.  
“Taako, for real. Your ears are gonna fly off, what’s up?” Magnus said. Taako wrapped his arms around his torso.  
“I dunno,” he said, yawning. “I’m just. Nervous. They do that. They flap around or whatever. ‘S real annoying.” Magnus’ hand stilled in his hair, and Taako felt like crying. A low nervous sound started low in his throat, and Magnus pulled his hand away entirely.  
“Hey, you gotta tell me if I do something you don’t like, I’m not good at social cues, ‘specially not elven-”  
“It’s not you,” Taako cut in, feeling his stomach knot up again in an unpleasant way. He cleared his throat to cut off the nervous whining then tucked his face into Magnus’ thigh, and wrapped a hand around Magnus’ ankle. He didn’t say anything for a while, Tan France’s voice the only thing breaking the silence. “I get… nervous around you sometimes. When I’m tired.” He said quietly. Magnus stiffened, shifting away and Taako screamed internally. 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to make you-” Magnus started moving, hands trying to lift Taako out of his lap, and Taako’s ears flinched so hard he winced.  
“Shut up,” Taako reached a hand out blindly, trying to find Magnus’ mouth to shut him up. He missed, and nearly poked Magnus’ eye out. Taako squinted up, and shifted his hand so it covered Magnus’ mouth, and then dropped his head back down onto Magnus’ thigh. He could almost hear Magnus’ pulse here, and that was comforting as a thought. He pushed his face down against the flannel sleep pants, and mumbled,  
“I get nervous because I think I really like you,” Magnus almost instantly relaxed. There was a long moment of quiet, and then Magnus started combing through Taako’s hair again. Taako’s ears started twitching. Tan France kept talking. 

“Oh,” Magnus said, “That changes a few things.” Taako’s hand still rested against Magnus’ lips, and Magnus took Taako’s wrist in one hand, bringing it up to press his lips to the delicate skin there.  
“Yeah, dumbass.” Taako muttered, still muffled by Magnus’ pant leg. Magnus laughed, and Taako felt his ears flip back against his head in embarrassment.  
“Not laughing at you,” Magnus clarified, and suddenly Taako was lifted up so he was seated straddling Magnus, chests pressed together and his nose brushing against Magnus’ lips. Magnus pressed a gentle kiss to the skin beneath Taako’s eye, and Taako melted.  
“Wouldn’t ever laugh at you,” Magnus promised, one hand cradling Taako’s skull, the other resting low on Taako’s waist. 

“Good,” Taako said, his heart still racing in his chest. His ears twitched again, and Magnus brought up both hands to catch Taako’s face between them. Taako’s breath hitched as Magnus turned his head up to the side and pressed a gentle kiss against his jaw.  
“You don’t have to feel nervous,” Magnus said, his voice a soft rumble. “The feeling is pretty mutual, if you can’t tell.” Taako shifted forward so his forehead rested against Magnus’ shoulder, and willed his heart to slow, his ears to calm down and his blush to fade. Magnus carded his hands into Taako’s hair again, and they sat there for another quiet moment, until Taako felt like he could breathe again, and Magnus had absently braided a strand of hair.  
“You’re still a dumbass,” Taako mumbled into Magnus’ shoulder. Magnus laughed, and slid down on the bed a little ways, brushing hair out of the way so he could press his lips to the tip of Taako’s fidgety ear. Taako shivered, hands gripped tight onto Magnus’ biceps, and breathed out slowly through his mouth. 

“Yeah,” Magnus said. “I figured as much. What can I do to change that?”  
“Just keep doin’ what you’re doin’ big guy,” Taako said, melting into the feeling of Magnus running his fingers firmly along the shell of his ear. Magnus pressed a kiss to Taako’s forehead, and ran his fingernail just under Taako’s ear. His other hand hitched tight around Taako’s waist, and Taako closed his eyes. 

For the first time in a week, he relaxed, and slipped into a peaceful meditation, vaguely feeling Magnus’ hands or lips brushing against his hairline and the creases in his ears, until finally they stopped twitching. His heart rate settled, the world around him became a little fuzzy around the edges. He felt Magnus adjust them again, returning to their initial position. Taako smiled as Magnus pressed a sweet, lingering kiss to the top of his head, and let himself slip deeper into meditation until all he knew was calm winds and gentle rocking.


End file.
